Rainbow
by Winnifred Daquer
Summary: Different random pairings. includes: Hook/Bluestreak, Starscream/Hound, Mirage/Red Alert, Sunstreaker/Wheeljack, Megatron/Ravage, Swoop/Tracks, and Soundwave/Skywarp. SOme darker themes, mostly fluff.


_**Rainbow**_

**oOo**

_**Seeing Red:**_

The color of passion, of lust. Of desires laid bare for the world to devour with their eyes and minds. Starscream had never believed himself to be a sensual creature, even though hundred of mechs would agree that the seeker was gorgeous. Hound couldn't understand why no one believed Starscream to be gentle, but it was true. The red and gray mech was actually more docile in their intimate times than Hound himself. The green tracker moved to wrap an arm around Starscream's thin waist, pulling him closer and nuzzling into the slim neck, curling his tongue around the main energon vein. Starscream turned his head slightly, wings hitching as he rested on Hound's chest, wings twitching slightly. Hound smiled at the blood red eyes, his own blue hazy and clouded by sleep and lust.

"You're beautiful." He stated softly. Starscream awkwardly shifted, looking away. Hound leaned up and cupped the seeker's jaw. "And I'll keep saying that until you believe it." Starscream allowed his face to be turned so that Hound could kiss him, sliding a blue hand up the green chest to stroked the area above his spark chamber.

"I love you." Starscream whispered, shy and embarrassed about saying it. Hound smiled back and kissed the heated cheek,licking the seam running from optic to chin.

"I love you too, my Star."

**oOo**

_**A Clockwork Orange:**_

If anyone found out that Tracks and Swoop were in a relationship they would laugh. Vain, gorgeous Tracks sleeping with intelligent, frightening Swoop would see like a joke. Swoop knew that there were hundreds of reasons people would come up with to try and rationalize the relationship.

Tracks was using Swoop, saw him as easy interfacing, wanted someone to boost his ego, had _pity_ for Swoop. Doubtless these thoughts had crossed Tracks' mind just as often as they had crossed Swoop's. And so they both would meet in private at irregular times. Sometimes Swoop would manage to sneak into Tracks' quarters, sometimes the frontliner would have to climb the mountain to the "Nest" Swoop had made in a cave a bit of a distance from the Ark.

They worked like clockwork, having seemed to form an understanding of each other to a point where they didn't have to speak in order to say what they needed to.

So if one saw the two bodies entwined on the berth, blue paint scraping off onto orange, they would immediately feel their jaw hinges go slack. Swoop threw his head back, mouth opened in a silent scream as Tracks sent a powerful burst of energy across the hardline link they had created. Tracks smiled at his orange lover, blue eyes hazy as he watched the younger mech's face crumple in ecstacy. Energetic, cheerful Swoop, orange plating streaked with Tracks' own royal blue paint, looking debauched with his cable exposed, Tracks' hand stroking the prongs of the interface piece.

"Swoop... My beautiful Swoop." Tracks whispered, staring down at his lover. Whatever others did, whatever they said, Swoop was always beautiful to Tracks.

**oOo**

_**The Golden Idol:**_

Only one mech was ever allowed to call Sunstreaker anything other than his full designation, and that was Sideswipe, only because the golden warrior's twin could not be stopped. But when Sunstreaker and Wheeljack had begun seeing each other, the golden warrior had found that he liked Wheeljack's voice, even when the green and red mech slipped up and called him "sunny" or "sunflower".

Sunstreaker smiled as he listened to Wheeljack babbling about his latest invention, using his "geek speak" as Sideswipe called it. Sunstreaker pretended to understand what the inventor was saying as he focused on the flashing headfins. Wheeljack smiled behind his mask, looking at Sunstreaker curiously.

"Sunny?" Wheeljack watched as the golden warrior reached out to cup his chin, pulling his masked face towards the gorgeous balck and gold face. "Sunstreaker what are you-" Sunstreaker trailed his fingers over the other's jaw, searching for the catches to remove the mask. Wheeljack stiffened, trying to pull away.

"I want to see your face." Sunstreaker stated, finding the catches and undoing them quickly. Wheeljack stopped the black and gold hands, but the warrior got creative, leaning forward to capture the top of the mask in his teeth and pulling it away. Wheeljack turned his head to hide his face with his headfins. "Wheeljack."

"I'm hideous." Wheeljack stated, pulling away. "You'll leave me." Sunstreaker leaned closer, whispering against the other mech's audials.

"If I didn't want you, I wouldn't have started this in the first place." Wheeljack felt the other mech slowly reach out to turn his face, trembling as he stared at Sunstreaker.

Everything was exposed in a mass of twisted and crumpled plating and wiring. Sunstreaker stared in fascination, reaching out to touch the mutilated face. Wheeljack trembled and flinched at the touch, trying to look away.

"You're beautiful." Sunstreaker whispered, turning the other's face. "A masterpiece." Wheeljack stiffened when he felt smooth, perfect lips on the place where his own mouth had once been, surprised. Sunstreaker hadn't run away screaming, that was good. "From now on, only I can see your face, and you will show it when I ask you to." Sunstreaker pulled Wheeljack closer, possessively. "You are my masterpiece, my work of art." Sunstreaker whispered against the other mech's face. "My idol."

**oOo**

_**Green eyed Monster:**_

"Strive for perfection even if others must suffer." ~~ Hooks Motto

Hook smirked as he circled his hapless victim, looking much like a green and purple cat as it sized up a mouse. Bluestreak whimpered around the gag, trying to shift away from Hook's long, cruel fingers.

"Now, pet, shh… I know you'll enjoy this…" Hook purred in the datsun's audials. Bluestreak's eyes widened when Hook's long fingers curled around his doorwing bases, gently stroking and digging the tips of his fingers into the sensitive joints.

"I always loved doorwings…" Hook murmured, moving his hands to Bluestreak's optics and tracing them gently. "And blue optics… so alive… gorgeous…" Hook kissed Bluestreak's cheek before turning to go over to his workbench and rustle through wires, parts and tools. "Such beautiful optics… No one else should have the privilege of looking at them."

Pulling out his favorite scalpel the Constructicon turned to face Bluestreak. Grabbing the gunner's chin he forced the younger mech to look at him, snarling slightly as he spoke.

"You will learn, pet, that I am a very jealous mech." The scalpel hovered over Bluestreak's cheek and already wide optics seemed to bulge in fear as Heook leaned forward to kiss his check, glossa flicking out to taste the warm metal. "And that you will always belong to me." Hook sliced the gag, the fabric dropping to the ground and Bluestreak screamed in terror as the scalpel dug into his optic ridges.

Back at the Autobot base Ratchet sighed and closed the door to his medical bay behind Prowl, the Second in Command following Optimus and Jazz.

"Seems that Hook got to him again." Ratchet sighed, moving over to the berth where Bluestreak sat, face buried in his hands. "Blue… Prowl is here…" Ratchet reached out and Bluestreak stiffened when the older mech's hand touched his shoulder. "You have to show your creator your optics, Blue, you can't hide it forever."

"I didn't want him to…" Bluestreak whimpered and Ratchet nodded.

"I know, Blue, I understand… Show Prowl your optics…"

Bluestreak slowly uncovered his face, turning to face the three commanders, onlining his optics. Silence regined as acid green optics stared at them, Bluestreak trying not to break down in sobs.

"H-he… He took my… My OPTICS!" Bluestreak wailed, covering his face. "He just tore them out!" Prowl stepped forward and slowly pulled his youngling into his arms, stroking the gray gunner's helm. "He said they were pretty… He wanted them… He… He…"

Silence filled the room in a stifling void, the only sounds coming from Bluestreak as the young gunner cried softly, acid green optics hidden from the world. Hidden from the green eyed monster he was mated to.

**oOo**

_**I'd Rather Be Blue:**_

Red Alert shrieked as his horns sparked, his glitch catching up with him. Mechs backed out of the way as he raced through the base, Ratchet and Inferno behind him, trying to catch him but only causing him to panic even more.

"Red Alert! Stop!" Ratchet called as Red rounded a corner. Good, that place was a dead end so they'd be able to corner him and-

Find him first… Ratchet stared at the blank wall. Impossible, how had Red Alert managed to escape? Feeling along the wall, there was nothing to indicate a secret passage he was unaware of. No sign of Red anywhere.

"What in the pit?" Inferno looked for his brother, trying to figure out where and how he had just vanished. Neither noticed the shimmer of air as Mirage moved around them, hand over Red Alert's mouth to prevent the Security Director from screaming.

Outside, Mirage smiled as Red clung to him, the former noblemech stroking Red Alert's horns gently as blue sparks crackled around his fingertips.

"Decepticons… They're coming…" Red wearily murmured, staring up at Mirage's blue optics, barely cohereant as he sat between Mirage's legs, kneeling so that his chest could press against the other mech's, their bodies warm and comforting.

"The Decepticons aren't here… We're safe, Red…" It had been a stroke of luck that Mirage had made it to Red Alert before Ratchet and Inferno could get to him. A trip to the medical bay would have only made the glitched mech even worse off. Outside, resting on the top of a mesa without any other sentient being for miles, Red was beginning to calm.

"I'd rather be blue… Like you…" Red sleepily murmured as he rested his chin on Mirage's chest, right over the spark chamber. Mirage smiled and stroked Red Alert's helm.

"You're perfect as my little Red…" Mirage whispered, placing a gentle kiss on Red's helm as the other mech drifted into weary recharge.

**oOo**

_**Purple:**_

"Soundwave!" Skywarp called, panicing as he was dragged down from the air by black hands. The twins grinned as they grabbed his wings, actually tearing them off and tssing them aside before going for his feet. Purple energon spilled from Skywarp's wing stumps and the jet shrieked when he saw his mate running towards him.

The blue mech called his cassettes and they attacked, throwing the twins off of Skywarp and beating them back with all the rage of an uncontained hurricane.

But it was too late. Ratbat squeaked and looked down at the slightly graying Seeker, landing on the chestplate and tapping his claws on it.

Soundwave stared down at his mate before picking him up, feeling a faint flutter of a spark. Carrying Skywarp back towards Hook, Soundwave clung to the bond thrumming between them still. At least the energon had stopped flowing, now the purple liquid stained everything and glowed softly, illuminating Skywarp's childish face.

"Soundwave…" Skywarp whispered, optics offlined, but still barely conscious as he felt his mate carry him.

**oOo**

_**Black as Night:**_

Black as Oil

Black as Night

Black as Lust.

Megatron dragged his glossa over Ravage's flank, the cassette growling before trying to struggle away.

"Not tonight pet…" Megatron murmured against the sleek black metal, tasting, teasing and practically drowning the Ravage's essence. His scent, sight and texture driving the larger mech insane. Ravage mewled weakly, arching his back and curling his paws close to his body so as to make himself look as small and weak as possible, practically ringing the dinner bell for Megatron as the silver mech's lustful gaze traveled down his frame in a covetous manner.

This was wrong, so wrong.

Yet Ravage couldn't bring himself to care.


End file.
